La soeur disparue
by DrDanaScully
Summary: ONE SHOT CrossOver XFilesHarry Potter : Le Seigneur des ténèbres à enlevé la soeur de Fox, elle est morte. Il trouve le réconfort chez Dana, sa voisine il est brisé...


Fanfiction : La soeur disparue  
_ONE SHOT --- Cross-Over X-Files/Harry Potter : Le Seigneur des ténèbres à enlevé la soeur de Fox, elle est morte. Il trouve le réconfort chez Dana, sa voisine ; il est brisé..._

**Annonce :**  
Harry Potter est l'entière propriété de JK Rowling. XFiles appartient à Chris Carter, à la Fox, et 1013th Production. Je n'ai pas écrit cette histoire dans un but commercial et je n'ai pas demandé d'autorisation pour la publier.

* * *

**Prologue  
Le choc**

Dès sa naissance, comme tous les membres de sa famille, Fox présenta des pouvoirs magiques. Très beau garçon, grand, brun et élancé, Fox a une soeur : Samantha. Cette dernière ne pense qu'à l'ennuyer. Mais le jour où la soeur de Fox est enlevée et tuée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la vie de Fox est bouleversée. Il se referme instantanément sur lui-même. Même sa famille a du mal à l'aider. Pourtant, une seule personne peut aider Fox : Dana, sa voisine. Amis depuis la tendre enfance, Fox et Dana se sont toujours confié l'un à l'autre et mutuellement aidé. Cette année, Fox entre en troisième à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Contrairement au deux dernières années, Fox ne souhaite pas aussi vivement y retourner. Heureusement que Dana est là...

**Retour difficile à Poudlard**

Le réveil sonna avec insistance. Fox attrapa sa baguette magique et l'éteignit immédiatement pour se replonger au pays des rêves. Aujourd'hui, Fox devait prendre le Poudlard Express afin de rejoindre son école, entamer une nouvelle année scolaire. Mais Fox ne voulait pas. Fox avait mal, sa soeur lui manquait terriblement et il avait peur du regard des autres sur lui. De ce qu'ils penseraient.  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, aveuglant Fox. C'était sa mère, elle s'approcha de lui.  
- Allez mon chéri. C'est l'heure.  
Fox ne bougea pas.  
- Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois te battre Fox. Nous le devons tous... et puis, Dana est en bas. Elle t'attend.  
Fox se dressa, il attrapa ses vêtements et fila dans la salle de bain. Sa mère sourit, elle savait qu'il réagirait.  
Habillé, Fox descendit à toute vitesse dans la cuisine où l'attendait Dana. Elle lui sourit.  
- Prêt Fox ?  
- Je suis prêt... et par pitié, ne m'appelle pas Fox.  
- C'est pour t'ennuyer...  
Ils se sourirent. Elle savait exactement comment lui remonter le moral.

Arrivé à la gare, les deux amis passèrent discrètement par le portail de la voie 9¾. Ils s'installèrent directement dans un compartiment vide. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'amis à Poudlard... Drago passa par leur compartiment accompagné de ses deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle et les ignora, comme d'habitude. C'était mieux ainsi.  
Les deux amis restèrent aussi muets pendant le trajet que seul. Dana voyait que Fox était de plus en plus perturbé à mesure qu'ils approchaient du château. Elle lui prit la main et la serra. Le voyage risquait d'être plus long que prévu.

**Epilogue**

Une atroce douleur  
Longtemps broya mon coeur  
Désemparé  
Je me suis renfermé  
Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé  
Tu m'as épaulé  
Tu m'as aimé  
Sans me le révéler  
Tu t'es cachée longtemps  
Dans les profondeurs du temps  
D'où je ne pouvais t'atteindre  
D'où je ne pouvais sentir ton étreinte  
Je préfère te garder et te sentir  
Parce que je ne veux plus souffrir  
Elle est partie pour de bon  
Et mon coeur à fait un bon  
Il a implosé et resté  
Un immense champs de batailles ravagé  
Tu m'as dans ton coeur accueillit  
Cela faisait longtemps que le mien avait fuit  
Tu as partagé le tient  
Je n'aurais survit sans ton soutient  
C'est pour cela qu'il faut juste que je te le dise :  
Merci  
Tu m'aimes  
Et à présent je t'aime  
A jamais réuni  
Nous deux, c'est pour la vie

**FIN**

* * *

_J'ai repêché cette fanfiction sur CENSURE. Je ne suis pas très contente car à cause d'eux, j'y dû la terminer ainsi alors que je comptais en faire une très longue fanfiction. Merci les bibliothécaires de CENSURE ! PS: Je ne suis pas vache, donc j'ai censuré moi-même le nom du site. Mais ils se reconnaîtront._


End file.
